Field of Invention
This current invention is directed to a telephone station for placement in the home or work environment which can send and receive calls and data through a cellular network and/or through satellite communication means. More specifically the telephone set includes high gain antennas that allow reception of telephone signals through cellular and satellite means of communication and a CPU/Switching Hardware with 3 channel selectivity capable of detecting the existing different wireless protocols in use; determine what mode of operation will be the most convenient and then open a channel of communication through the appropriate or selected carrier.
Prior Art
Generally home/office telephones operate with a terrestrial physical connection (plain old telephone system). Home and Office telephone services are insolated to a single geographic landline connection which in certain areas connecting landlines can be cumbersome and expensive.
From Patentability Search it has been found: The Curtiss et. al. Invention with U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,789 Issued on Sep. 19, 2006.
The Curtiss Reference entitled “Wireless Communication Device Docking System and Method” relates to a docking system and method for a wireless communication device. That system requires a docking station where a wireless communication device can be docked to a base station for communications. The Docked System appears to be a traditional telephone set.
Basically the switching characteristics of the Curtiss phone are:                a) terrestrial phone is attached to device.        b) interior switching detects cell phone in docking station.        
4.—The Curtiss system requires a matched pair system where the docking station and phone have to be compatible which renders it not marketable because of the different number of cell phone configurations currently in place. The present invented telephone set, by being a self contained cell phone in the body of a home/office, does not have such limitations.                The differences between the present invented Desktop home and office Phone and the Curtiss Phone System are as follows:        
1.—No POTS (plain old telephone system). No terrestrial physical connection for traditional telephone service.
2.—The present invention does not require no docking and acts as a regular cell phone with a large screen and a handset for convenient use by consumer.
3.—The present invention, by being a self contained cell phone, in a body of a traditional telephone set, does not have limitations.
5.—Therefore the present invention of a cellular phone technology in a body of a home/office telephone alleviates to great extend the disadvantages of the known home and office telephone apparatus by being a self contained device equipped to send and receive telephone calls via cellular network and satellite communication systems.